Tell Me You Love Me
by Schuneko
Summary: Killgrave had eluded death and vowed things would be different. Nicolette thought she'd never find someone who understood having a gift. Neither were prepared for what happened when they met. AU, I have anxiety about my characters being irredeemable douchbags so Killgrave is probably a bit OOC. You were warned, I delete flames and destroy flamers, so don't even try. K thanx bye.
1. Dangerous Woman

**Zombie plot bunny, couldn't ignore it!**

 **Limey Smut! You've been warned!**

 **Enjoy!**

...

She leaned out over the balcony. A waft of Ocean air, tugging, at the ringlets left out, of her up do. The ocean was crystal clear and she smiled in contentment. Killgrave walked up with two flutes of champagne. Nicolette, pulled him in by the deep purple, silk, tie. "You spoil me lover." She purred, kissing his lips; as she took a glass from him.

"Only the best for my princess." He replied with a smile. Adding, "A cruise on our honeymoon seemed the least I could do."

"This room, the view, everything is so beautiful." She cooed and her delight wasn't simpering or forced. Nicolette leaned in and kissed him again. Her breath hitching, as his free hand teased the, bare skin, at the small of her back.

"I'm glad you like it, I procured it from a very rich couple." Killgrave smirked; as her eyes darkened. It never failed to make him happy. Knowing she was turned on. Just from hearing how he'd, exerted, his will over some, unsuspecting, sap. "Sent them to economy." He purred; licking a line up her neck.

He'd been so sure everyone; would be like Jessica. Disgusted with him and how he used his power. Even when he tried to do, good things, for people; he was a failure. It was never enough. Escaping Jones's punishment on that, fateful, night. Had brought him to the, lowest, point in his life.

Then he'd met her. His Nicolette, his princess.

 **~TMYLM~**

 _3 years ago…_

Killgrave had been hiding out at a bar/ lounge in Australia. Chasing down the bottom of a bottle. She hadn't even asked; just plonked herself down next to him. She was brunette, Jessica's build. Piercing green eyes and a frankly, lyrical, laugh. He wanted her; to shut up and go away. Last thing he desired, was company, but she kept right on talking. Completely ignoring the icy glares he was, giving, her. She was telling him, she was supposed to sing; audition for a job. Only thing was she was shy and really nervous about it.

He sighed and if only to get her to leave. Killgrave set the bottle down and turned to her. "You will be calm, confident and you will sing in front of these people."

She nodded and when they called her name; she headed to the stage.

 **TMYLMTMYLMTMYLMTMYLMTMYLM**

2 days later he was at the same bar. She'd found him again.

"So um…"

"You're going to leave me alone." Killgrave sighed, annoyed. Her mouth closed and he could see the war in her eyes. A card dropped from her hand; as she reluctantly walked away. He reached down and picked it off the floor. It was just card stock; no muss no fuss. There was a small note on the inside.

 _Whatever you said, did. Whatever it was, it got me a job. Now I won't get evicted. So thanks, whoever you are._

 _P. S. You look good in that suit, feel free to come to my dressing room anytime!_

He nearly choked on his drink; when he read it. Sounded like she was pretty much, offering, sex. Killgrave had nothing better to do. Why not loose himself in a willing body?

 **~TMYLM~**

There was a knock on her dressing room door. She let him in and as soon as she saw his face, her head ducked down. Then she went into the bathroom and shut the door.

He was miffed at first; then he realized she was still under his earlier instructions. Killgrave sighed, "Come out of there." He huffed, pushing the door open. He saw her merely sitting on the floor; just sitting there. He made a noise of disapproval. "Now, let's have some fun. You like fun, yeah?"

She looked at him and smiled, with full pouty, red, lips. "Yes, I like fun."

"Alright then, you want to thank me properly, yes?" She nodded and he smirked. "On your knees." He instructed; going back to sit on the couch. "Crawl to me."

Something was making her obey and like a jungle cat; stalking its prey. She crawled till she was kneeling between his legs. She wasn't adverse to the idea. There was no, silent war, in her mind. Mostly, the brunette was shocked; that this, was even happening. The man in purple's earlier dismissal, had been nothing, if not clear.

"You're going to suck my cock and you're going to enjoy it." Killgrave instructed with a grin and she obeyed. Reaching out to lower his zip and release him from his boxers. He moaned, he couldn't help it. She wrapped those full lips around his length and he was gone.

She wondered if force was what he liked. Did it excite him; did he get off at the thought. That she didn't want this; but had no choice other than obey. When did she tell him then; she was actually enjoying it? The brunette had waited a long time to find someone who complimented her gift. She didn't want to lose him now.

He bucked when she, hummed and his fingers, tangled, in her hair. "God you're good at this. I should keep you, make you suck me whenever I want." Killgrave moaned; entertaining the thought, for a few seconds, at least. Only to be disgusted with himself. The idea made him sound like the monster Jessica always, believed, him to be. He gave a strangled cry as he finished; getting up to leave, after she sucked him dry. It was bar nun the best blow job, he'd had and he just couldn't take the way her, green eyes, were boring into his.

 **TMYLMTMYLMTMYLMTMYLMTMYLM**

When he'd left that night, she'd been, sure, it was for good. To say she was surprised, when she entered her dressing room. Only to find a box on her, make up counter, was an understatement. She ran her fingers over the thin package; slipping the crème and gold ribbon off.

Inside was the most, gorgeous, and expensive looking, dress, she'd ever seen. The deep purple slipped like silk in her fingers. Crystals adorned the, single strap and burst into a cloud just over, the hip. She wondered if they were real. There was also a bra and thong set, in brighter purple accented with black lace.

"Someone must really like purple." She mused, as she went to change.

 **~TMYLM~**

He looked up as she entered, wearing the dress he'd, 'commandeered', from a rather snooty shop keep. She was scanning the audience and he was surprised. Her face had lit up when she'd seen him. Then she was talking; her name was Nicolette, pretty.

Next, she started, introducing, her song and he was startled. Especially when a feeling of euphoria, spread, through him. She started to sing, slow and sultry.

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Don't need permission_

 _Made my decision to test my limits_

 _'Cause it's my business, God as my witness_

 _Start what I finished_

 _Don't need no hold up_

 _Taking control of this kind of moment_

 _I'm locked and loaded_

 _Completely focused, my mind is open_

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

 _Don't ya stop, boy_

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

Killgrave felt assaulted by visions. Unsure if they were his own or not. In his mind he saw Nicolette; leading him by the tie into her dressing room. Yanking his shirt from his trousers, as their lips clashed. Raking her nails down his bared chest, as she knelt between his knees.

 _Nothing to prove and_

 _I'm bulletproof and_

 _Know what I'm doing_

 _The way we're movin' like introducing_

 _Us to a new thing_

 _I wanna savor, save it for later_

 _The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker_

 _'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature_

 _I live for danger_

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

 _Don't ya stop, boy_

 _(Chorus)_

His eyes slipped closed and he could feel his trousers tighten. She was now standing up before him.

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath, like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

In his daydream, she was grinning and he watched her hitch up the dress. Nicolette licked her lips; pushing her lace knickers off.

 _(Chorus x3)_

He blinked as the vision dissipated. She'd finished the song and before he could stop himself…

He was heading, straight for her dressing room. The brunette let him in.

"I have you to thank again right?" Nicolette smirked.

Without a word, Killgrave backed her to the wall; his hand forcing her chin up, as his body trapped her. "You will tell me the truth." He purred, licking up her barred neck, nipping at her ear. "The vision…" He added.

"Just you… The euphoria, the whole club. The vision was just you." Nicolette added to be safe.

"Stay still." He ordered; his tone soft, she wasn't too frightened.

Nicolette had always been shy and she couldn't help gulping as he seemed to examine her. He shushed her, as his fingers, brushed over her hips and up. Killgrave, had found the zipper on the dress and smoothly it slid down. "Why me?" He murmured, as the dress, fell into a heap, of purple fabric on the floor.

She was left in the underwear set and high heeled pumps. Practically feeling his gaze slip over her skin as she answered. "I'm attracted to you, I'm an empath and I think our powers would complement each other's." Nicolette replied; biting her lip as he cupped a breast through her bra. He yanked down on the fabric. Exposing her chest; then slid his flattened palm up, brushing over the sensitive nipple. She couldn't hold back the moan as he teased her.

Killgrave grinned, nestling his lips in her ear. "Do you want me to fuck you?" He purred, pinching and rolling, the hardening nub between his fingers.

She blushed furiously, but his first instruction; left her no choice. "Yes." Nicolette answered bluntly. Praying, he wasn't doing this to be cruel. But she could sense the arousal in him and knew he wanted it just as much as she did.

Now that he knew he wasn't forcing her, Killgrave smirked. He started to slide his other hand to the swell of her tight arse. "You are gorgeous." He praised, squeezing the bare flesh. "Touch me." He murmured, frowning when there was a knock at the door. "Get rid of them." He fairly snarled, annoyed at the interruption.

She nodded obediently, pulling on her trench coat, while he, stepped, into the bathroom. After getting rid of her boss, she turned to see Killgrave with her bag over his arm.

"You're coming back to mine. I don't like interruptions."

...

 **Thoughts? Let me have em.**

 **Luv yah**


	2. Nickname

**2nd chapter yay!**

 **Smut Alert!**

 **Enjoy!**

...

He led her into the penthouse and she gasped at its grandeur. "Wow."

"Wait till you see the bed room." Killgrave snorted with a smile; watching as she explored. She ran her fingers over the back of a chair. He sighed, wondering what she'd say if she knew he'd never even paid for the place. Might have convinced the real estate agent, to list it as, sold, in her books, though. "Let me guess, you don't make a habit of going home with patrons from the bar?" Killgrave chuckled.

"Did you want me to be a pro at this?" Nicolette snapped, then blushed at her outburst.

"I meant no offence princess." He replied with a grin. "Take off your coat." He added, deciding if he didn't take the lead, they'd be standing here all night.

She slipped the coat from her shoulders, revealing a flowery wrap dress. He was leaned back against the far wall, just watching; enjoying. She was unwrapping herself like a present. He couldn't wait to enjoy what was under the layers.

"Now undo the dress." He continued to grin, as she obediently pulled at the tie on her hip. She turned, facing him, just when she, was ready to pull the fabric apart. Holding the sides together; while she waited for his next command. "Go on, all the way off." Killgrave coaxed, then added, "You really are beautiful Nicolette, no need to be so shy."

She smiled at his words and let the dress, fall on top of, the coat. Surprised that he still hadn't so much as touched her. Nicolette wondered, what he'd have her do next. Killgrave instructed her to remove the bra and go sit down. Her breath hitched, yet she obeyed. Reaching behind, she unsnapped the undergarment and slowly slid it off. Biting her lip, as her chest was exposed. Now, nearly naked, she sat on his couch and still he stood there, just watching. Feeling bold; she cupped her breasts teasing her own nipples, before running her fingers down over her body. Watching his eyes, darken, as she put on a show. He gave a choked swallow and spoke as she reached her stomach.

"Don't stop, just like that Nicolette, pretend your hands are mine. Pleasure yourself." He purred, his eyes gleaming, as her hands rubbed over her skin. She reached her hips, then her touch, slid, over her thighs. Nicolette gently, pushed her knees apart. Exposing herself, as her gaze locked on his.

He'd begun to shed his clothes. Groaning, as she pushed the thong off. Flinging it from her ankle. Her pussy, was clearly wet and he nearly lost it; when she ran her fingers over the folds. She closed her eyes and moaned, as her hips bucked. Her back arched and her body undulated, as she imagined, he was doing these things.

Killgrave removed his boxers and rolled a condom on. "Kneel on the couch, back to me." He ordered in a moan and she readily complied. He teased for a bit. Making her gasp, when he, impaled, her slick heat, with his hard cock. Instantly gripping her arms and pulling her back into his chest. He held her body to his, as he snapped his hips, hard.

"Fuck! Oh God." Nicolette cried, as he stroked just the right spot with every thrust. He had changed his hold, his hands moved all over her skin. His lips kissed up and down her neck. She couldn't remember, the last time, she'd had sex so good. If she ever even had; for that matter.

"Bloody hell your pussy's tight and it's so wet, bugger its perfect." Killgrave groaned in her ear, slowing down only to speed up again. He decided he wanted to change positions. "Ride me." He demanded and she moved to straddle him, when he sat beside her. His dick sliding easily back into her heat; as she sank to his thighs.

She held his shoulders, as he helped her, almost literally, bounce up and down on his cock. She threw her head back, as he leaned in and his lips wrapped around a nipple. "Oh! Oh God it's so good, you're so hard, so deep." Nicolette moaned, trying her hand at dirty talk. Suddenly he laid her back, lifting a leg to his shoulder; as he drove even harder.

Then Killgrave, brought a thumb, to where they joined. Circling her clit and her back arched again. "You going to cum for me my little Colette?" He asked with a smirk as she moaned. He seemed to be trying out different nicknames.

"Yes, please yes." She cried, half because she had to. Half because she just wanted to cum.

"Then cum." He said it like it was so simple. He said it cause he wanted her to as well.

Her body snapped taught. Inner muscles, clamping, around him in pulsing waves. Suddenly he could feel her pleasure, coupling with his own and it ripped his orgasm from him. Forcing him, to thrust even harder and pull a second orgasm from her. His muscles actually shook and she took him in her arms, as they both recovered from the high.

"Not complaining, but what the hell was that?" Killgrave panted, looking up at her. His hands framing her face.

"I projected my emotions, like at the bar, you felt what I did." Nicolette explained; still slightly breathless herself. She brushed fingers through his sweat damp hair; smiling at him.

"So you can make people feel what you do?" He asked, honestly interested. Starting to think of how her gift could be useful. He decided he wanted to test the idea, first.

"Yes, among other things." She replied, as his thumb drifted back to her clit. She realized what he was doing and she moaned, her fingers clenching, in his hair.

"Make me feel it. I want cum just from your pleasure alone." He purred, starting to kiss along her body. Reaching her breasts and tonguing each nipple. Before taking them between his lips.

"It's… oh God! Better if I… oh, oh yes please!" Nicolette was trying to speak, but his fingers had slipped inside of her. "Oh fuck it!" She groaned.

Killgrave felt blown over, bombarded with a wave of unspeakable pleasure. His fingers stuttered as it caught him off guard. Then it settled; his cock was hard and his skin tingled. He flicked her clit and was surprised when pleasure spiked within him. He was sharing everything with her. Killgrave knew he didn't need to, but he wanted to be even more connected.

She moaned louder, when he grabbed her hips and slid back into her, still wet, pussy's waiting warmth. "Please oh yes please!" Nicolette cried, as he held her hips up and began to thrust, hard. She stretched her arms up; her head thrown back. She was on the edge of exhaustion, but she held on, it felt so good.

He gasped, as her feelings swam through his mind. She was close, he could tell. Her pleasure was decadent, sweet & thick like honey. Killgrave wondered, what his emotions might feel like, when shared with her. "You're close Nicolette, I can feel it. Let go, cum for me." He purred and her cry was sharp. His eyes rolled, as everything spiked. His hips snapping erratically; till he followed, with a guttural roar.

 **~TMYLM~**

She must have blacked out, Nicolette didn't remember being carried here. The blood red, silk, and lace edged chemise, was new as well. She wondered when he had time to pick it up. It slipped, luxuriously, over her skin and she knew, it had to be expensive.

"That one I paid for, shop girl was a single mom, got a commission." Killgrave informed. "You, should be sleeping. My little Colette." He chided with a smile.

"You put me above the covers, must have got cold." She replied without any snark. Noticing he wore black silk pajama pants and nothing else. She kinda just wanted, to stare at him, for a while. That, or she kinda wanted, to lick him. Then decided, she wasn't up for what an innocent lick, might start. "Do I get to give you a pet name?" Nicolette asked, as she pulled her knees up.

He considered, as she slipped her toes under the covers. "Depends on what it is, I suppose."

"Well I need something to call you." She laughed, continuing to just watch him watch her.

"How about my name?"

"I know what it is, but you never specifically told me. Seemed a little rude." Nicolette replied with a shrug. "You seriously want me to moan Killgrave when we're having sex?" She added with an eyebrow raise.

He chuckled as he walked to the other side of the bed. "Well when you put it that way…" Killgrave snorted. "Get some sleep princess, we can talk in the morning."

 **TMYLMTMYLMTMYLMTMYLMTMYLM**

She wasn't surprised, when she woke up alone. She wasn't too shocked, when he joined her in the shower; either. His hands smoothed over her wet skin. Nicolette was unresisting when he turned her around; his stubble prickly as they kissed. There hadn't been much, actual, lip locking last night. He was making up for it this morning and he was good. She moaned into his mouth. Gasping when he lifted her by the waist and slid into her. Her legs wound around his hips and he backed her into the tile. "God Killgrave please…"

"Sounds alright to me." He smirked.

"Oh shut up and fuck me will you?"

"As you wish." He purred.

~TMYLM~

She was in an old baggy t-shirt and shorts. He seemed to have no end of suits. She felt a little odd, as he put a plate of pancakes in front of her. "You make me feel underdressed. There a business meeting I don't know about." Nicolette asked with a snort.

"Funny… Tell me princess. You said you knew my name, how?"

She sighed. "The Group that I… 'Worked' for, is long gone, but they were following you. I stole the research."

"Clever…" He snorted, sipping at his orange juice.

"They had it coming. Made me into something I never wanted to become."

"And what's that?"

"An assassin… They taught me to protect myself, then they taught me control, and finally they taught me to kill." Nicolette deadpanned, popping a bite of pancake in her mouth. "Suffice to say we both have skeletons in our closets."

"How exactly does an Empath kill?" Killgrave asked, genuinely curious.

"Indirectly. Just like I can project immeasurable pleasure. I can also fill you with so much pain and despair, death is your only escape." She explained calmly and added. "I disappear when the job is done. To the cops it looks like a suicide, simple."

"No side effects?"

"First thing, any person with psychic abilities learns, is shielding." Nicolette replied adding, "Worst part for me was knowing what I was doing." She continued to eat, as he seemed, to take in her words. She sighed again, "I really should be honest… There is no great plan here."

"I figured as much." Killgrave chuckled, raising his eyebrow. "I also know you have been selectively shielding from the get go."

"And yet, here I sit."

"Indeed, so tell me princess. Why do you want to be here?"

...

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I meant to have this out faster, but I got this review on AO3 that put me in a bad mood. Like they know my characters better than me or something. I happen to be Empathic. Written and read a shitload about characters with empathy. Don't presume to know more about my story than I do.** **I love all my readers and I guess that wasn't even a bad review, don't know why I let it get to me...**

 **Ugh, rant over.**

 **luv ya**


End file.
